Je déteste Noël
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: 1978. Severus déteste Noël. Noël déteste Severus. Pourtant, le Sorcier Noël a décidé de le gâter cette année...


**Pour Noël, j'ai décidé d'être toute mignonne, toute sage, et toute gentille, et de vous offrir ce court OS ... :3 (Possible ça ? Un OS gentil et court ? –On verra bien.) ~EndolorisSectumsempra, qui vous souhaite un joyeux Noël.**  
**  
**  
**_**  
**  
**  
Imbécile de château Poudlard, tout blanc, tout vert, tout rouge, tout chatoyant. Ne pouvait-il pas être simplement blanc et terne, et fermer son clapet ? Non, et il fallait en plus que les fantômes se la ramènent,bonnet transparent de gris sur la tête, et chantent à tue-tête. Imbéciles de fantômes. La mort aurait dû entraîner leur voix de crécelle. Et c'était sans compter sur les décorations. Des guirlandes vert émeraude, des boules toutes rondes et toutes dorées, de petites et grosses étoiles qui flottaient un peu partout au-dessus des têtes, et de la neige qui, en minuscules flocons blancs et argentés, tombaient sur le bout des nez, la largeur des fronts, la racine des chevelures. Voulaient-ils donc les enrhumer ?! Bien sûr, la source de tout ce manège, c'était... Noël. Quoi d'autre, après tout ? Quelle autre fête aurait pu être assez stupide pour valoir la peine de placer d'idiots et d'ignobles petits anges aux joues roses un peu partout pour chanter la naissance du Seigneur ?

Et outre les bouilles roses, il y avait la bouille blanche, livide. Celle qui manquait à chaque instant de virer au vert, rasant les murs des couloirs pour éviter les branches de gui. Celle qui était profondément enfouie dans une écharpe vert émeraude et gris argent, sous une masse de cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et gras. Aux deux billes d'obsidienne qui fusillaient d'un regard malade tous ceux qui fêtaient cette fête idiote, chaque décoration aussi idiote. Severus Snape détestait Noël.

C'était l'hiver 1978. Le vingt-quatre décembre, plus exactement. Le pauvre petit Severus était seul, seul dans le chaos blanc et jovial à en vomir sur tout ce qui bougeait, à se battre pour la survie. Et là, il cherchait un moyen discret pour échapper à tous ces démons argentés, et pouvoir grimper tranquillement jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. C'était sans compter sur un autre démon, bien plus coloré, mais pas aussi empli d'une jovialité innocente, festive et généreuse. Un démon à la bouille translucide, aux yeux d'ambre brillante, et au sourire de Magyar à Pointes. Peeves.

–Ouh ouh, mais c'est le petit Snapouille ! Comment ça va mon Snapinou ? T'as trouvé une copine pour le bal ? Hein, hein ? Tu devrais essayer auprès de la petite blonde Narcissa, parait qu'elle te dévôôôre du regard...

–Casse-toi de là, satané esprit frappeur.

–Hein, hein, t'es pas drôle...

Pour toute réponse à la contre-attaque du Serpentard, l'esprit frappeur jaillit une mystérieuse canne à pommeau sortie de nulle part, dont le bout froid et métallique jaillit, faisant propulser un peu plus loin Severus, qui atterrit sur le front contre le plancher de l'étage. Après ça, Peeves eut juste le temps de voir apparaître le Baron Sanglant à sa droite, et de filer en courant après avoir déposé une branche de gui bien touffue au-dessus de la tête brune de Severus.

Celui-ci se releva lentement, le visage tordu par la rage. Comme si Potter et sa bande ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait que cet imbécile de Polthergeist la ramène à son tour. Après sa fuite, ce fut à son tour d'avoir une apparition sous les yeux. La tignasse roux feu et le teint blanc et chaleureux de Lily, accompagnés de ses yeux verts éclatants qui le scrutait. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il eut juste le temps de la voir lever les yeux vers la branche de gui. Les bras bloqués et redressés en arrière sous la stupeur, Severus put juste sentir et voir les deux lèvres fines de Lily se déposer sur les siennes, sans un bonjour ni comment ça va, qui dévorèrent les siennes avec gourmandise malgré la finesse du baiser.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, au bout de quelques secondes, Severus, lentement, laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, le visage marqué par la surprise et l'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés et la bouche mi-ouverte. La rouquine en soupira, pour l'attraper par le col de sa robe noire, le tirant jusqu'à un étroit placard à balais, qu'elle ferma derrière eux.

Ce fut seulement quelques secondes plus tard que Severus en sortit, le teint presque rouge vif, les cheveux décoiffés, titubant, boitant presque d'une jambe, les lèvres tremblantes dans un air absent. Lily avait presque les mêmes caractéristiques, avec son visage d'ordinaire pâle, maintenant frappé au fer rouge, sa chevelure désormais désordonnée allant dans tous les sens, et son pas tremblant. En tout cas, ils avaient tous deux l'air d'être dans le plus grand des bonheurs.

–Tu m'accompagneras au bal de Noël, demain soir ? risqua Severus.

–Bien sûr que je t'accompagnerais idiot... je t'aime...

–Je t'aime aussi...

C'est ainsi que Severus put redescendre tranquillement jusqu'aux cachots, sautant la case Tour d'Astronomie. Il était si heureux que même les anges lui semblaient moins imbéciles, et leur chant plus mélodieux. Si heureux qu'il regardait avec admiration les flocons d'argent froid tomber sur son visage et ses épaules. Si heureux qu'il lui pressait d'être demain, vêtu d'une belle et simple tenue de soirée, pour attendre au bas des marches sa cavalière. Même l'initiative d'être au beau milieu d'une foule de gens amoureux en train de s'enlacer tout en tournoyant autour d'eux-mêmes sous des vagues de tissus soyeux, lui semblait plus agréable. Maintenant qu'il y avait Lily.

Il adorait Noël.  
**  
**  
**_**  
**  
**  
**Ben si, en fin de compte, j'ai réussi. Un OS sans torture, sans hémoglobine, pas trop long (comparé à Lune Bleue de 28 pages, aha), et tout joyeux. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu,**  
**EndolorisSectumsempra. **


End file.
